


These are the days I live now

by Halja



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hate Sex, Light Angst, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Sexual Fantasy, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, thinking of someone else during sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lei lo odia perché lui non è lui.<br/>Lui la odia perché lei non lo ama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These are the days I live now

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il settimo p0rn!fest di fanfic_italia per il prompt Rose/Ten2, Hate!Sex. Rose odia Ten perché non è davvero lui. Ten odia Rose perché Rose non riesce ad amarlo.

 

 

 

Il suo peso sopra di lei è quasi rassicurante – è caldo, è solido, è _lì_ mentre la tiene premuta contro le lenzuola morbide e fresche, mentre lei gli getta le braccia al collo e gli avvolge la vita magra con le gambe. Ma lui – quello vero – non era semplicemente _lì_ , lui era movimento e leggerezza e frenesia, corse a perdifiato interrotte solo il tempo di un bacio pieno di promesse e sveltine rischiarate dalla luce pallida di lune straniere, lui che le metteva le mani sulle spalle e le faceva appoggiare la schiena contro la parete di pietra ruvida e fredda di un qualche santuario alieno e poi si chinava a baciarla e leccarla tra le gambe finché i gridi di battaglia dei loro inseguitori in lontananza non importavano più. 

Chiude gli occhi, Rose, chiude gli occhi per sognare stelle d’argento nell’oscurità, brillanti e ardenti come il piacere che l’attraversa – nonostante tutto – mentre le sue dita rapide slacciano i bottoni della camicetta e si insinuano oltre la stoffa del reggiseno per accarezzare la pelle sensibile dei seni, tracciare il contorno delle areole graffiandolo appena con le unghie, torturare i capezzoli con piccoli tocchi delicati dei polpastrelli fino a che non si induriscono.

Chiude gli occhi per non doverlo guardare in faccia, anche mentre la sua schiena si inarca quando lui china il capo e sostituisce alle dita la sua lingua, calda e umida e svelta, e poi succhia piano, un capezzolo e poi l’altro, prendendoli tra i denti. Chiude gli occhi, anche mentre il suo tocco rompe il ritmo del suo respiro e le strappa piccoli mugolii dalle labbra, perché _anche il Dottore lo faceva così._

Poi la sua bocca si sposta un po’ più in su, posa un bacio nell’incavo dei suoi seni, poco più di un sospiro sulla sua pelle, e risale fino a sfiorare la sua clavicola, succhiare piano sulla sua gola, accarezzare le sue guance e la punta del suo naso. 

Ѐ quando le loro labbra si incontrano che Rose riapre gli occhi, e poi ritrae il viso di scatto, affondando la testa nel cuscino. I suoi occhi la fissano con quello sguardo così intenso e profondo, così _suo_ – se non fosse che gli occhi del Dottore erano molto più vecchi, e meno tristi.

\- Stavi ancora pensando a lui? – le chiede lui, e poi prova di nuovo ad avvicinare il viso al suo. Rose volta la faccia di lato, e lui allora torna a stringerle i seni, fino a strapparle un gemito di dolore e piacere insieme.

\- Sì. Sì, se proprio lo vuoi sapere, sto pensando a lui – risponde Rose tornando a guardarlo, e immerge una mano tra i suoi capelli – _gran bel taglio di capelli,_ ricorda vagamente di aver detto una volta – e stringe e tira fino a strappargli un sibilo di dolore.

\- Io sono lui, Rose – le sussurra n un orecchio, come se la pregasse di credergli, almeno per una volta. Ma c’è già stato un giorno in cui Rose gli ha creduto, e quel giorno ha perso il Dottore per sempre. Quando capisce che lei non gli risponderà, lui le morde il lobo, abbastanza forte da fare male, e poi lo lecca in una scusa silenziosa che le fa correre un brivido lungo la schiena.

Dopo, rimangono in silenzio, e in silenzio continuano a muoversi insieme. Lui le strappa di dosso i jeans e poi le mutandine, senza cura, e poi lei gli abbassa la zip e lo accarezza attraverso i boxer, liberando la sua erezione solo quando la stoffa si inumidisce e i suoi gemiti diventano una supplica incoerente – _potrei lasciarti così,_ pensa Rose con un sorriso lieve che le incurva le labbra. Le sue dita percorrono lentamente tutta la sua lunghezza, dal piccolo taglio sulla punta fino alla base, avanti e indietro e avanti ancora, soppesando e esaminando la sua pelle bollente – così _simili,_ perfino lì – finché lui le afferra il polso e la costringe a sdraiarsi di nuovo.

La prepara con pochi gesti rapidi e bruschi, aprendola con le dita, disegnando cerchi e spirali dentro di lei. Poi sposta le mani sull’interno delle sue cosce, per tenerle le gambe aperte e ferme, e si concede un unico bacio esitante, con le labbra gentili che tracciano i contorni del suo sesso e la lingua che la penetra piano leccando i suoi umori, prima di allontanarsi ed entrare dentro di lei in un’unica spinta veloce e profonda. E anche se il calore le esplode nelle vene, quando lui le afferra i polsi con una sola mano e li stringe forte e lì porta su, sopra la sua testa, Rose riesce comunque a chiedersi se lui abbia ancora _paura_ – paura che lei un giorno non riesca più a sopportare, paura che finalmente se ne vada.

\- _Stupido_ – sibila tra una spinta e l’altra, i fianchi che si muovono come di volontà propria per assecondare i suoi movimenti mentre il piacere monta dentro di lei, in un calore quasi insopportabile, come un pianeta morto che brucia. _Stupido. Sei l’unica cosa che mi rimane._ Getta la testa all'indietro e non riesce a dirglielo, le parole sono sulla punta della sua lingua ma presto vengono sommerse da un marea di sospiri e singhiozzi e mormorii incoerenti – _ti prego più forte ti prego_ Dottore _ti prego_ – che dopo rimpiangerà di certo. _Dopo,_ quando avrà riaperto gli occhi ancora una volta – adesso sogna il sorriso brillante del suo Dottore, il respiro del TARDIS che copre il rumore dei suoi gemiti e galassie infinite di stelle senza nome.

 _Dopo,_ quando giacciono l’uno di fronte all'altra ma senza guardarsi davvero, con il sudore che si raffredda piano sulle loro pelli nude e nessuno dei due che si avvicina all'altro, nemmeno per elemosinare un po’ di calore. E poi, all'improvviso, lei allunga una mano e gli tocca il petto in un gesto pigro, le unghie che gli graffiano leggermente la carne – per un attimo solo, pensa che le piacerebbe conficcargliele nel petto, farlo a brandelli, scavare fino a trovare quel cuore mancante che finalmente le assicurerebbe che tutto questo è solo l’ennesimo incubo.

\- Tu non sei lui, _John Smith_ – si limita a dire invece. Ma, a giudicare dall'espressione nei suoi occhi, è come se lo avesse fatto per davvero.

\- E tu non sei la Rose Tyler che conoscevo – ribatte John, prima di aggiungere con aria vagamente colpevole: - E ti odio per questo -. Ma è solo una bugia: John non l’ha mai conosciuta, non com'era prima della sua morte, e poi la disperazione nella sua voce lo tradisce ogni volta che dice di odiarla.

\- Ti odio anch'io – dice Rose, sorridendo appena, come se fosse una di quelle dolci frasette senza senso che si scambiano gli innamorati. Questa, invece, è la pura e semplice verità.

 

 


End file.
